To Be With You
by oceansong
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Someone is following her. Who is it? Why her? Read to find out! DracoCho, HarryCho, CedricCho, maybe more coming. Maybe oneshot. Spoilers for GoF, OotP, HBP and DH if story continues. Rating based on pending later chapters
1. Prologue

Hello all!! Welcome to my second fanfic! This may or may not continue depending on my inspiration and on the review of my lovely readers, so please remember to review at the end:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The girl was restless. Someone was watching her, following her. She knew it, and yet, she had no proof. Perhaps she was being paranoid. After all, why would she be targeted? Sure, everyone said she was beautiful, smart and athletic, but she had never done anyone wrong. Why would someone follow her in such a secretive fashion? Still, she knew and was restless.

She whipped around, her raven black hair swishing, and searched the length of the empty corridor for any signs of movement. There was none.

Sighing, the girl turned and resumed her journey to the Great Hall for an early breakfast to clear her thoughts. Surprisingly, there were already a couple of early risers in the Great Hall. She scanned the room quickly and stopped when she recognized her boyfriend sitting at the Hufflepuff table. Not feeling up for company right at the moment, she proceeded to walk as quietly as possible to her own house's table.

Too late, he had spotted her and was starting to approach with a boyish grin.

She smiled gently, masking her irritation and greeted him warmly enough to ward off any suspicion. When she enquired why he was up so early, he gave no reply save another grin and a light kiss on her lips. He led her to his table for breakfast and began to talk about the latest news at school: The Triwizard Tournament.

The girl paid little attention to him, she was busy looking around and taking notice of the other people around them. All at once, her deep amber eyes snagged on the lone figure seated at the Slytherin table.

He had piercing silver-blue eyes, she could tell even from across the Great Hall. He was eating slowly with an open book beside him. He would bend over it often, causing his silver-blond hair to fall over his pale face.

Quite suddenly, the figure looked up and their gazes met. The girl's breath caught as he held her gaze coldly. Slowly, his lips curled into a smirk. She tore her eyes away and returned to her untouched food and ignored boyfriend. He was still talking as if she had never paid attention to anything else. She could still feel the piercing gaze of the boy boring into the back of her head. She tried to recall his name and remembered a second later. She turned around again, but he was gone. There was no sign of him having ever been there.

Frowning, she mumbled an excuse to her boyfriend and left the room. Then, she felt it again; the feeling of being watched, of being followed. She cast a quick look around and again saw nothing out of the ordinary. Not daring to take any chances, she began to run toward the Ravenclaw Tower. She didn't stop until she reached her bed and collapsed on top of it, breathing hard. For some reason, the girl wasn't just restless anymore. She was dead scared.

Outside the Tower, Draco Malfoy smirked as he remembered gazing into the eyes of the object of his desire. She was beautiful, as always and he was determined to make her his own. But at the moment, there were...complications. Nevertheless, she will be his. He was sure of it. Until then...

"I am waiting for you Cho Chang," he whispered as he melted further into the shadows, "I am waiting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Excellent? Good? Bad? Horrible? Awful? Let me know!! oh but, don't flame me please, that just makes me depressed and abandon any sort of later inspirations for anything!! So as my teachers once said "if you have nothing supportive to say after criticizing a poor preformance then please hold your tongue"!!

Oh by the way...I _will_ try _very_ hard to get the next chapter to my other fic up ASAP...please forgive the HUGE long break that I took!

Please review :D


	2. Chapter 1: Love or Lust?

I'm back!! hehe, you know, I never knew writing two stories at once was so hard. But here it is, and I'm not happy with it. I don't really know why, but anyways, leave me a review and tell me what you think!! oh and last time, I forgot to put in a disclaimer last time, forgive me! lol...

Huge thanks to my reivewers from last time: Sheen Rox (as always :D), Simply Sarah, HPfan088, Serena Goodkey, and LadyPotter27!! It was awesome to see you guys enjoying the story!

**Disclaimer:** Basically, if you've heard of it before in the books or movies, I don't own it, that all belongs to J.K.Rowling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 1: Love or Lust?**

"Cho! Hey, Cho! C'mon Cho wake up!"

Cho Chang slowly pulled herself from the depths of her sleep and finally opened her eyes. Her friend Marietta Edgecomb peered over her.

Cho groaned, "Leave me alone Mar."

Marietta huffed, "You, Miss Sleepyhead, are going to be late if you don't get up this instant!"

"What?!" Cho jumped out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You were dead to the world, what was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, wake me up like you just did?" Cho rushed around the dorm, getting dressed and brushing her hair hurriedly, "Ok ok, I'm ready! Let's go!"

"Got you!" Marietta shrieked gleefully, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Cho turned to her friend, incredulous, "What?"

"Cho, Cho, Cho dear, remember the second task is today so classes are suspended so we can all watch?"

Cho winced, she had completely forgotten. Then her eyes widened, "You woke me up for nothing?!"

"Well, you're going to have to get up some time right?" Marietta laughed, "Anyways, don't you want to go see Cedric before the task?"

"Oh, right," Cho looked out the window at the clear blue sky, "I'll go now then."

"You're welcome!" Marietta called as Cho left the dorm.

Cho turned and stuck out her tongue at her friend before disappearing down the stairs. She hurried to the Great Hall and crashed into someone right outside the door. The person caught her around the waist before she could fall over.

"I'm so sorry," Cho said quickly. She looked up and found herself staring once more into piercing silver eyes. Once more, her breath caught and once more, she seemed to gaze for an eternity into those eyes.

"It's nothing," Draco Malfoy replied. He leaned towards her, "Perhaps we should be more careful," he whispered huskily into her ear.

Cho gulped, saying nothing. He was much too close for comfort. She weakly tried to push him away, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'll see you around, Miss Chang," he whispered into her ear again. He slowly slid his arm from around her and walked away.

Cho didn't move. She was frozen to the spot, staring at his retreating figure. All at once, she knew who had been following her.

"Cho? Are you all right?" Cedric had stepped out of the Great Hall.

"Oh hi, Cedric!" Cho managed to squeak, "I was just looking for you!"

"Really?" he looked pleased and showed it by kissing her softly.

She nodded, forcing herself to return to the present, "Are you ready for the task?"

He grinned, "As ready as I'm ever going to be! At least, I think I am."

"That's good! Just stay safe ok?"

He grinned at her again, "What would I do without you Cho?"

She smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

He laughed, and then turned a little more serious, "You stay safe too you hear?"

"Why? I'm not the one doing the task."

"I know, but...if anything happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Hey," Cho put her arms around him in a reassuring hug, "Nothing's going to happen to me. You just make sure you get out of it in one piece," she straightened his robes.

He pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly. She laid her head on his chest and was soothed by the strong sound of his beating heart. They continued to hold each other for a while, then Cedric broke the silence.

"I have to go get ready for the task," he said quietly.

Cho hummed and looked up at him, "Alright."

He didn't move, but continued to gaze into her warm amber eyes, "I-I love you Cho."

She was surprised. She liked Cedric a lot, but it wasn't really _love_, was it? Sure, he was handsome and charming and athletic. People say they made the perfect couple. But love?

"I know that it's a little rushed right now," Cedric said quickly, blushing slightly, "I just-it's just that...I mean..."

She giggled, "You know, you're so cute when you stutter like that."

He blushed deeper. She giggled again and brushed his messy brown locks out of his face. "You're going to be late."

He caught her lips in a deep kiss, "See you after the task?"

"Of course. Good luck!" Cho waved as he turned the corner. Then, still pondering his words, she headed for the library.

--Draco—

He had been watching her for a while. She fascinated him. The way she held herself so confidently, the way she spoke to people so gently yet firmly, the way she never seemed to have any trouble with anything. Yes, Cho Chang was one fascinating girl, and she was going to be his.

"Dracie, what are you grinning about?" Pansy Parkinson purred, sitting beside him, uninvited on the couch.

"Nothing in particular," he drawled, quickly masking his face with his usual icy expression.

"Aw, tell me," she cooed.

"I'm going for a walk. Maybe I can find Golden Potter before the next task and have some fun for a bit," Draco said abruptly, standing and heading to the door. He ignored all the protests from Pansy. He was tired of her. At first, he was interested in her because she seemed hard to get. But that was only a deception. Never was a girl as easy to possess as Pansy. After a while, he began seeking challenge. And challenge he found.

He spotted her as she walked swiftly in the direction of the library. He grinned. After their encounter this morning, all he wanted to do was hold her and feel her body against his and smell the sweet smell of her perfume and feel the softness of her hair against his skin. Nonchalantly, he began to follow her.

Surprisingly this time, she did not sense him. All the other times, she had glanced around repeatedly. Today, she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He grinned again. Perfect.

Not long after, he began to grow bored of simply watching her. He wanted to do something to catch her attention. She had been reading book after book and searching for something, her mind focused on whatever it was focused on.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted his fancy.

"Yes Professor?"

"Have you seen Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, or Miss Chang?" The professor looked a bit disgruntled, Draco noticed.

"Miss Chang is over there, the other two, I have no idea," he replied calmly.

"Oh good, could you tell her Professor Dumbledore has called for her? She is to head to the staff room immediately." McGonagall nodded at him and hurried off in search of Hermione and Ron.

Draco smirked. Today was really his lucky day. Taking a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, he went over to where Cho was.

"Miss Chang," he drawled, startling her so much she dropped the book she was holding. Quickly she bent to pick it up, but lost her balance getting up and would have fallen over if Draco had not caught her. So for the second time that day, Cho Chang found herself in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

"My apologies for startling you so, Miss Chang," he said quietly.

She pulled away from him, "What do you want? Why are you following me?" she hissed.

Surprised, Draco stared at her. So she knew.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you immediately in the staff room. Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you that message and accompany you." The last part wasn't true, but she didn't have to know.

She glared at him suspiciously, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Am I supposed to know? I think you should obey, Miss Chang and not question. McGonagall looked as if she was in a hurry."

"Fine!" Cho replaced the book and straightened her robes, "Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."

--Later—

He was angry, he was more than angry, he was furious. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had _dared_ to put her in danger like that. For once, he was glad that pretty boy Diggory had been there to save her. And even if Diggory failed, he was sure golden Potter would've done the deed. Still, he was furious.

It had started when he didn't see her at the second task. He had looked all around, but there was no sign of her. He had shrugged off the nagging feeling that something had happened.

Imagine his shock when Diggory surfaced from the lake with a breathless and scared Cho in his arms.

His first instinct was to curse Diggory out of his way and get her out of the lake himself, but unfortunately, Pansy had locked his wand arm to herself, immobilizing him. He had tried to get as close to her as possible to make sure she was alright, but Pansy had dragged him away, wanting to snog him in a broom closet. He had snarled at her and she had backed away, but it was too late. The professors had already taken Cho to the hospital wing for a complete check-up.

"Malfoy?" Crabbe and Goyle had appeared, "Something the matter, boss?"

"Nothing," he snapped. Then he composed himself, "Just that I see favouritism toward golden Potter again among the judges."

They agreed, being too stupid for anything else.

"I'm going for a breath of air, don't wait up," he continued, making his way out of the common room. He was going to find her, and when he did, he was going to snog her senseless for scaring him.

--Cho—

"I'm fine! Really, I am!" Cho said for the millionth time to a very concerned Cedric. After she had been pronounced completely unharmed by Madame Pomfery, Cedric had whisked her away to their special place near Hagrid's hut. He was pacing back and forth in front of her and muttering under his breath.

"I can't _believe_ they took you! Of all things, they had to take you, the one person I cared the most about. I can't believe it!"

Cho blushed hearing him say that, "Cedric!"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. She got up and stood in front of him, "I'm alright ok? Nothing's happened to me."

She kissed him gently to strengthen her words. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"I was so scared," he whispered when they broke apart for air, "When I saw you there all tied up and unconscious, my heart stopped. I thought you were..." he trailed off.

"Shh, it's alright Cedric. Everything's alright." Cho soothed.

He crushed her to him as if to make sure she was really there. They held each other for a long time.

"I love you Cho, I really do," he said finally, stroking her smooth shiny hair.

She paused, she had been pondering this for the entire afternoon. Well, excluding the time she had been unconscious for the second task. But she was sure she had an answer now.

"I love you too, Cedric."

He drew back a little bit in surprise, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yes. I've thought long and hard about it. I've never felt this way for anyone before. No one has ever done so much for me and loved me so much, Cedric. And I've never cared about someone so much. I really do love you Cedric."

He caught her lips in another deep kiss, "You've made me so happy Cho!"

"Hey Cedric!" a voice interrupted the couple's perfect moment.

Cedric sighed, clearly checking his annoyance, "What?"

"Sprout's looking for you," the voice said almost carelessly, "Probably wants to congratulate you on tying for first place with Potter or something."

"You should go," Cho said gently, "I can find my own way back. I'm a big girl you know."

Cedric sighed again, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

Cho nodded, planting another kiss on his lips. Looking happily content, Cedric finally tore his gaze away from his beloved and hurried back into the castle. As he passed the figure in the fading light, he frowned. He didn't recognize the voice, and he could make out his face, which was hidden by a scarf. Shrugging it off, he left.

Cho watched him go and was about to leave herself when the figure caught her arm in a steel grip.

"You two seem like a happy couple," the voice drawled in a familiar way.

"Malfoy!" Cho hissed immediately, "What do you want?"

He pulled on her arm and slammed her into a tree. Cho cried out, but it was muffled by his lips on hers. She tried to push his away, but he was incredibly strong. Her lips were beginning to bruise. He moved on to her neck where he bit and sucked, determined to leave his mark on her creamy skin. Against her will, her legs were slowly becoming jelly and her senses craved more.

After a while, he pulled away to look into her eyes, "You are all I want."

She twisted away, "Tough luck. I have Cedric."

"But he doesn't make you feel the way I do," Draco trapped her with both of his arms, "You wanted this, admit it."

She glared at him, "You don't know anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Miss Chang."

She slapped him. A loud, resounding crack filled the air. He touched his now burning cheek and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leave me alone," she pushed him hard and ran towards the castle.

He didn't make any move to follow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLECH!! I'm really not happy with this, but hey, you might be ::gives you hopeful looks:: well anyways, please leave a review for me to tell me what you thought. Oh and I might not work on this until I'm done my other story. I need to concentrate on that first cuz it's almost ending, so it's gonna be a little intense. Feel free to check it out!

Please review :D


	3. Author's Note and Apology

**To Be With You**

**Author's Note and Apology**

I know you are all going to kill me, but I have decided that this story is going absolutely nowhere in my mind and I feel that it is only fair to let it go. In another words, this story is going to be discontinued. However, if you would like to take its fate into your own hands and write it, I would be more than happy to pass you the torch. I deeply apologize for this and I thank all those who have reviewed. I'm sorry to have let you all down.

Again, if you would like to take this story into your own hands, I would be more than happy to give it to you, but please give me a little heads up about it first so I know and can point others to you. Thanks!

See you all some other time!  
oceansong


End file.
